Que nadie vea
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Nadie sabía lo que era ser él. Nadie comprendía, ni siquiera intentaban hacerlo. Hasta que le conoció a él, alguien que no entendía, pero que le aceptaba como era.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no son míos. Me inspiré en la canción "Que nadie vea" de Ricardo Arjona.

En respuesta al reto pedido por: Mlle. Janusa en el foro ¡Siéntate! de Inuyasha.

**Nota de la autora:** Jamás había escrito algo de los Shichinintai, pero creo que me acabo de enamorar de esta pareja. Espero no salga muy OOC porque nunca los había estudiado a fondo. También espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de la retadora. Diviertánse leyendo!

* * *

**Que nadie vea**

Nadie entendía cómo era ser él. Nadie jamás lo haría, ni siquiera lo intentaban. Porque era más fácil hacerlo a un lado, ignorarlo y tratarlo como si fuera una peste. Los odiaba a todos, por eso los mató.

Por eso terminó siendo un asesino de sangre fría. Disfrutaba matándolos, todos esos hombres que le habían rechazado tan cruelmente, tachándolo de "asqueroso", "repulsivo", "enfermo" y otras palabras ofensivas. Fingía que no le molestaba, pero realmente sí lo hacía.

¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que era ser él? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que Dios se equivocara? Si nadie le había preguntado si quería ser hombre, nadie le había dado la oportunidad de elegir. Desde que nació le marcaron cómo debía ser y comportarse, pero no podía hacerlo.

Intentó ocultarse, que nadie viera lo diferente que era, pero era en vano. Terminaba descubriéndose de una forma u otra y siempre acababa rodeado de un mar de sangre. Si se enamoraba de un hombre le asesinaba, porque era imposible que le correspondieran. Si él no podía tenerlos entonces nadie más lo haría. Al menos su dolor, su sufrimiento, sus lágrimas y plegarias finales serían de él y solo de él.

¿Qué si era sádico? Quizá, pero era la única forma de amor que conocía. La única manera de hacer que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta esos hombres tan fríos que no tenían miramientos en dañar sus sentimientos. Con las mujeres era peor, pero a ella las odiaba, a todas. ¿Qué tenían ellas que no tuviera él? ¿Por qué ellas si eran mujeres? ¿Qué habían hecho ellas bien que él había hecho mal? No era justo. Pero la vida nunca es justa, por eso las mataba. Malditas perras.

Entonces le conoció.

–Ah, ya veo. Pues si eres así no hay nada qué hacerle. No veo cuál es el problema – le dijo mientras le sonreía abiertamente. –Yo voy a hacerme más fuerte que nadie. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, seremos los mejores mercenarios del mundo entero –rió mientras le tendía su mano. La primera mano que alguien le había dado.

Se había soltado a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho. Cualquiera que lo había visto llorar antes le había dado la espalda, diciéndole que no era de hombres llorar. "Que nadie te vea llorar, los hombres no lloran" le había dicho su padre en una ocasión, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo.

–Que nadie te vea llorar –le dijo. "Es igual que todos" pensó inmediatamente. "Es uno más de ellos" una furia se hizo presente dentro de él. Tomaría su espada de serpiente y le mataría. Le mataría lentamente, incluso acabaría con su hermosa coleta que bailaba con el viento. Ese cabello sedoso del color de ébano, tan liso, tan limpio, emitía un aroma que lo volvía loco. Quizá se hiciera un recuerdo con su cabello y lo guardaría con él. –Te ves lindo llorando –ese, no era un comentario que se esperaba. ¿Le estaba mintiendo? ¿Jugaba con él? Pero nada en su mirada parecía mentir. Sinceramente le estaba halagando en algo que los hombres no deberían hacer.

Desde ese día le había seguido y le seguiría hasta el fin de su vida. No solo porque era guapo y fuerte, sino porque aunque no lo entendiera, lo aceptaba. Porque le había ayudado a ser su yo verdadero. Le había hecho darse cuenta que podía ser quien quisiera ser y nadie podía criticarle por eso.

¿Qué nadie vea? ¡Que todos vean! Porque era un ser libre, libre de amar a quien quisiera y como quisiera. Aun cuando nadie entendiera.

–No –le había dicho Renkotsu, –No te quiero cerca de mí cuando me baño.

¿Pero qué se creía ese Renkotsu? Ni siquiera era su tipo. En realidad, estaba bastante lejos de serlo. Los calvos no le iban para nada. Se retiró y esperó a que su "hermano" terminara de bañarse. Pero cuando intentó entrar, él ya estaba dentro de las aguas termales.

–Ah, Bankotsu –le llamó alegremente mientras se metía con él a bañar. Su hermano mayor nunca le decía que no podía meterse a bañar con él. Incluso le dejaba enjabonarle la espalda. No reaccionaba con temor ante su presencia, ni se sentía incómodo. Podía ser él mismo y saber que no le rechazarían. Al menos no mientras él no supiera la verdad.

Que nadie vea.

A veces su mirada se perdía durante mucho tiempo en los ojos de su hermano mayor, esos ojos que demostraban un odio inconfundible a la hora de descuartizar a sus enemigos, pero que podían ser inocentes cuando hablaba con sus hermanos. Su cabello que se mecía por los aires siempre desprendiendo ese aroma a flores combinado con sangre tan peculiar. Su juventud era solo algo que le atraía más. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven emitir un aura tan poderosa? Era fácil seguirle, admirarle y enamorarse de él.

Ahora sí tenía algo que nadie debía ver.

–Hermano, déjame trenzar tu cabello –le dijo mientras se bañaban juntos.

–¿Eh? Si quieres –le respondió dándole la espalda. Siempre había querido pasar sus dedos por las hebras delicadas de su cabello, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta. Era tan sedoso como se lo había imaginado, incluso más. Se tomó su tiempo en terminar la tarea, saboreando el momento. Quizá no podría repetirlo.

–Ah, de verdad eres bueno Jakotsu. Ahora mi cabello no me estorbará más.

No importaba lo que la gente dijera, siempre y que su "Hermano mayor" no le rechazara, todos los demás podían irse a la mierda. Pero la vida nunca era justa ¿verdad?

Los asesinaron. Oh, la ironía: los mejores mercenarios y asesinos decapitados por el pueblo. Malditos sean todos, ¿cómo se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima a él? No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada, de hacerle saber lo que sentía, de demostrárselo, de intentarlo. Jamás podría saber si su amor tenía una oportunidad de ser correspondido. ¿Qué le importaba el dinero que ganaban como mercenarios? Lo que siempre había deseado era seguir por siempre al lado de él, pero ahora jamás le volvería a ver.

Que nadie vea, porque ahora si lloraba y lloraba enserio, mientras dejaba escapar sus últimos momentos de vida y susurraba un nombre al aire.

* * *

Despertó aturdido y adolorido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era acaso el infierno? Miró a su alrededor desorientado y le observó sentado a su lado.

Si era el infierno, entonces para él era el cielo. Ahí estaba él nuevamente, sonriéndole mientras le daba la mano como la primera vez que le conoció. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad, aun cuando eran cadáveres con vida, porque el sentimiento no había desaparecido; seguía ahí escondido donde nadie le viera.

Quizá, esta vez se armaría de valor y le dijera, pero mientras, que nadie vea.


End file.
